Shut Up, I Love You
by chocolatepenguin97
Summary: No matter what Pearl says, Platina denies it...especially if it has to do with how they feel about each other. Oneshot. Haughtyshipping, Pearl/Platina


**So, lately I've been like, **_**obsessed**_** over Pokespe and I wanted to try writing a fanfic about it. This one is Haughtyshipping, just 'cause I thought this couple was hilariously adorable. I got **_**so **_**much inspiration from WonderHeroes' Youtube video "Shut Up, I Love You! [Haughtyshipping]" so check it out! BTW—the story is mostly dialogue and pretty short too, so if you're looking for some real detail, there isn't that much.**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon is not mine, **_**Shut Up I Love You**_** is by Save the Arcade, and the Youtube vid is, as I said before, WonderHeroes'**

* * *

"Platina?" Pearl poked his head outside, where Platina was currently training her Pokémon. "Can I talk to you?"

Platina continued training as if she hadn't heard Pearl speak. She commanded her Empoleon to use Hydro Pump and her Rapidash to use Protect.

"Platina, I _asked_ you a question!" Pearl said. "And you're ignoring me!"

"No, I am not," Platina replied calmly, still focused on her training.

"Yes, you _are!_ Can you just stop training your Pokémon for one second and listen to me?"

"A proper gentleman would say please, but knowing you, this is probably the most polite way you will ever ask me to talk to you. Go on," Platina told him.

"Well, we've been on this journey for a while, and I—well, we both know that Dia has a huge crush on you—" Pearl began.

"And you want to know if I like him in return?" Platina questioned.

"No! I…you see, I've noticed that when he's gone all googly-eyed for you…well, I get kind of…jealous," Pearl said, sounding flustered. "I think…I might l-love you."

"Oh, this is part of one of your comedy routines. You simply cannot be _serious_," Platina shrugged, turning back to her training.

Pearl's eye twitched. "You think I'm _joking?_ You don't decide whether or not I love you!"

"But you don't love me," Platina said stubbornly.

"You don't know that! You _couldn't_ know that, even if you tried! You're not me!" Pearl argued.

"Just let it go, Pearl. You don't love me."

Pearl looked ready to yank his hair right out of his head. "Well, I _do!_ Before Dia and I met you, we probably would've been stuck in our little old town for the rest of our lives. And now, we're going all over Sinnoh with you, having the time of our lives. Tell me that you don't feel the _littlest_ bit of happiness with us," he challenged.

"Just because I am happy with your companionship does not mean anything in terms of romantic relationships," Platina said, crossing her arms.

"Can I just say that I love you without a big argument?" Pearl asked exasperatedly.

"Please, don't say you love me. We both know it's not true!" Platina insisted.

"I know!" Pearl's orange eyes brightened. "You're only denying it because you love me too!"

"You-you cannot prove that. You…you have no evidence to base your claim on," Platina stuttered, trying to maintain her emotionless face.

"Say it, you know you love me," Pearl urged, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Platina turned up her nose. "I do _not_ love you."

"If you don't already realize you love me, you will," Pearl grinned.

"I won't realize anything, because your claims are false," Platina huffed. "Stop being a pest."

"You're no help at all! You're so _stubborn!_" Pearl groaned.

"Well, maybe I don't love you because I like Dia. Did you ever think of that?" Platina questioned, returning her Pokémon to their Pokeballs.

Pearl's face fell as he struggled to find a comeback. Platina, quite satisfied with herself, turned to walk back into the building.

"I—I don't believe you!" Pearl called out.

Platina reached the door. "Good. Because it wasn't true."

"_What?_ What's that supposed to mean?" Pearl asked, sounding irritated.

"Nothing." Platina opened the door and stepped inside the building. "Oh, and Pearl, by the way, I love you too."

* * *

**Yay! The End! I actually kinda liked this one, even though it was super short :3 Pearl/Platina is **_**so cute, **_**but ya know, most people are into Commonershipping…well, anyway, tell me how I did with a lovely little review!**


End file.
